


Snow Figures

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young Loki performs magic for Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Figures

“Please, brother?”

Thor's plea seemed to fill the heated air between them, as Loki sighed expansively, as though Thor's request required too much effort, too much patience from him. He just managed to hide his sudden smile from Thor, however, when the other boy turned pleadingly large blue eyes onto him. The truth was, Loki wasn't as put upon by Thor's request as he was trying to make out, all too used to similar ones from him to mind. Besides, he knew that he needed more practice at his spell casting, anyway.

“Please?” Thor entreated again, proving that although he was the elder, he wasn't above pleading and puppy dog eyes to get his way. 

“Okay, Thor,” Loki said, trying to imbue as much of a sigh into his words as he could. 

Thor detected the slight giggle that infiltrated his name anyway and smiled himself, sunshine to Loki's snow and ice as the blond haired prince leant forward expectantly. Loki raised both hands, dark brows pulled low over green eyes in exaggerated concentration, as he mumbled magical incantations under his breath. Although he was old enough by Asgardian standards to learn magic, he still hadn't quite learned to cast spells silently. 

Thor watched hopefully, eyes riveted to the space directly in front of his brother, as ice crystals swirled and formed in the space before Loki. Thor gasped in thrilled surprise, eyes widening as the ice turned into soft snow, soon forming a blobby figure between them, replete with coal decorating the head in eye and mouth patterns, knobbly sticks for arms and a long carrot for a nose. 

“Wow, I like him, Loki. Another!” Thor said, clapping excited hands together as he did so. 

Loki, not above showing off when he had a mind to, fashioned another snow figure for Thor. Thor was just as delighted with the second snowman as he was the first, throwing eager arms around Loki in a grateful hug. Loki, who usually abhorred physical contact with anyone other than Thor himself, allowed his brother to hug him, a smile lighting up his face, green eyes closing as slender arms slid around Thor's body.

“Thank you, brother. They're perfect,” Thor said, when the hug ended. “You're really getting better at magic, you know.” 

“You keep me in practice,” Loki said, dryly, thinking of Thor's near constant pleas for Loki's magic. 

Thor merely smiled innocently; Loki couldn't help but smile back, knowing that he wouldn't deny entertaining his brother if Thor demanded it.


End file.
